


Pietro Maximoff One Shots

by quicksilversass



Series: Avengers One-Shots & Short Stories [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilversass/pseuds/quicksilversass
Summary: All my sexy sokovian one-shots...





	1. Come Out and Play

 

**_You're a new avenger still learning to control your abilities - you're also blind, something your new training partner doesn't seem to realise._ **

**_\---_ **

 

Everything has it's own energy, it's own aura and since your accident your world had become a contrast of darkness and lines of colour. Tony had tried, so hard, to recover your sight spending months in his lab to no avail.

Being Tony, he didn't give up and made you a prototype pair of glasses to enhance your vision. They felt big and plastic at first, but he assured you they would be indistinguishable from a normal pair. You could make out people's aura's, sense their mood and make your way around objects and places easier.

You came to recognize people by their aura's as well as their voices and there was one that never stayed the same, the colours moving almost as fast as he did. The most beautiful, purples, blues, reds and oranges all swirled around him constantly. He was always hard to focus on and now he was training you it was damn near impossible.

"Beep beep," Pietro whizzed by you, the breeze making your skin tingle with goosebumps, "too slow!" he paused at the other end of the gym, his hands on his hips.

You so want to wipe the smug smirk you can imagine off his face as you attempted to catch him. Pietro would block your attack, move away and rush at you, flooding your vision and punch you in the stomach or knock you to the ground. He was too fast for you to focus on his aura, his movements so random you couldn't gather a pattern in his attacks.

"Come on, you can do better than this," he whispers in your ear before kicking your legs out from under you, "you fell for me again, printesa."

He catches you in his arms just before you hit the ground and your hands instinctively wrap around his neck. You're close enough to hear his heartbeat, to breathe in the light coconut scent of his soap, feel the warm skin and soft hair under your fingers before you jump out of his arms.

"You're cheating, you said no powers this session!"

Chasing after him again, you don't see the weights on the floor and catch your heel on the bar. With a yelp you fall backwards, landing right on your butt. Pietro's laughter echos in your ears and heat rushes to your cheeks. He frustrated you in more ways than one, always enjoying seeing you embarrass yourself.

"You are so clumsy, it does not matter if I use them or not." He sniggers, hunched over in laughter.

"I'm not clumsy!"

Lifting yourself up, you grab for the bench misjudging the distance and knocking your chin on the edge. You fall back down again with a thud before finally standing up straight, Pietro's sputtering laughter beginning to piss you off.

"Shut up speedy ass." You grumble.

"Then catch me, take me down," He baited you, "I won't use my speedy ass, I promise."

Pietro made the 'cross my heart' sign and you gave him an exaggerated sigh,"Can you even fight without powers?"

"Can you fight at all? Or are you more of a lover?" Pietro says, stepping closer to you and you bite your lip, trailing your fingers down your chest in the way that made his aura flush pink.

Hearing his sharp intake of breath and heart rate speed up you took your chance and gave him an uppercut to the jaw, kicking his legs out from under him. He wailed in surprise hitting the floor with a loud smack and you stood over him smirking.

"How's that speedy ass now?"

"That was unfair, I wasn't ready." He complained while you shrugged and smiled watching him clamber to his feet.

"I can't help it if you're so easily distracted."

You walked over to your things, gathering them up and hiding your smug grin from Pietro. You were more than ready to jump into a nice warm shower.

"Perhaps if you took these off I could concentrate better?" Pietro's footsteps approach behind you and his arm brushes yours as he reaches up to grab your glasses.

Twisting away from him you swat his hands away, "I've told you, I need them."

He snorted, "For what? To look cool?"

You froze, unsure whether Pietro was purposely teasing you or he actually didn't know about you. He approaches you again playfully trying to pry the sunglasses from your face and you block him as best as you can, him thinking it was just a game.

"Just leave it Pietro." You warn, quickly getting annoyed, you couldn't let him see you, you just couldn't.

"You know I've never seen your eyes, just a little peek?" he tries to be fast but you anticipate his move, grabbing onto his wrist and throwing him around onto the floor using the momentum to pin him down, leaving him struggling beneath you.

"I said leave it!" You snarled, your voice losing it's confidence when he wriggles between your thighs, your frustration not distracting you enough from the sensation of his bare chest, warm against your skin.

"You fight well when you're angry." Pietro groans out catching his breath and you get the overwhelming urge to punch him and kiss him at the rough sound. An urge that translates to activating your powers and his aura flashes white as you absorb his abilities.

Instantly his powers rush through your body, the sensation overwhelming. You feel your skin moving and vibrating, your heart beats way too fast and when you open your eyes the darkness fades away to the edges.

"Y/n?"

You can't speak, can't understand why but you can see. His blonde hair with silver streaks, the flaws in his skin, the blue of his eyes, the fullness of his lips and you can hardly breathe.

"Wow." You sigh and it's almost a moan, the flutter in your chest unmistakable as you stare at the man you had fantasized about for months.

"Are you sick?" Pietro peers up at you with confused eyes, placing his hand on your forehead.

"I can see you!"

With a giggle you take off your glasses, throwing them and watching them bounce over the gym floor. You shuffle further down his body drinking in his muscles, the light hairs on his pecs, the scars, the mole above his belly button...

"Are you always half naked when we train?" You ask with a grin, attempting to scramble off him, but he holds your hips still, squirming a little underneath you. You watch his muscles move, contracting when he grips your hips harder and you place your hands on his chest trying to remember every detail, knowing this wouldn't last.

"You never seem to notice, or were you teasing me?" He quirks an eyebrow, pushing you back further and you shift your hips when you feel his erection through his sweatpants, the friction causing you both to moan. His eyes close slightly and his head tilts back revealing his adams apple and the stubble covering his neck.

"I don't, you really don't know?...fuck, do that again." Holy shit, he was already so hard, the thin material of your training gear leaving little to the imagination. Your hands move to grip his shoulders allowing you to lean over and kiss his neck, his stubble tickling your lips.

"What? This?" Pietro started rolling your hips, guiding you along his length, pushing you down onto him as he thrust upwards. His fingers dig into your skin and he groans, letting you grind your hips harder into him, desperate for more contact.

"Why do you hide away? Fuck you're so beautiful." He pulls your face to his, biting his lip as his gaze sweeps over your features. Pietro doesn't hesitate, crashing his lips to yours taking your breath away.

You want to enjoy it, caught up in your arousal and excitement, yet you cant quiet the voice in your head. How could he see your scars and still want to kiss you?

"Pietro," you break away from his kiss, lips swollen, "I have to go..."

"Y/n, you cant just-"

Pulling away from him you pick up your glasses and run out of the gym, bumping into the door on your way. Leaving Pietro breathless and confused on the training room floor.

-

The air rushes by and the feeling is incredible as you run. You want to see everything, desperately trying to remember every detail of the tower, finding it hard to slow down as you ran through the building and gardens again and again.

When you do stop, you have the brightest smile on your face, you can admire the sky, the trees, the birds - all the little things you had missed. You catch your reflection in the lake and realise you try so hard to remember everyone else, you had nearly forgotten yourself. Your hair was different, but your eyes, nothing could prepare you. It was like the accident never happened, there was no scarring. If this is what Pietro saw, he didn't see you, not really. You flick the water with your fingers, the ripples distorting your reflection. You watch them a second before setting off again.

Only when the darkness at the edges of your vision began to return did you make your way to Tony's lab.

"I can see!" You stumbled to a stop, blowing paper off the desks around you, "it's never happened before, Tony. I was training with Pietro and-"

"What did he do?" Tony asks helping you pick up your mess and you give him a sheepish grin.

"It's amazing! I feel like I have so much energy, everything is so slow, I got to see every inch of this place and outside. Tony I saw the sky! For the first time in six years! I felt like I could have run to the top of the empire state building and back down again, it's lasted so much longer this time...you look older..." you trailed off when you noticed him watching you amused, already working on his screens.

"It has to be something to do with his metabolism, must be curing the damage to your visual cortex..." You sit on the stool next to him as your sight fades away again, taking a last look out of the window. The sun was setting, casting an orange glow over the buildings and you could just make out a flock of birds shimmering in the glass of the opposite building.

"It's fading?" Tony's face darkens to a light grey and you nod sadly, rolling the glasses over in your hands, you would give anything not to have to put them back on again.

"We'll work it out kid, I promised remember?" The last thing you saw was his smirk before the familiar yellow, black and orange of his aura returned, "you still haven't told me how speedy got you to use your powers."

"He made me angry I guess." You shrugged and put your glasses back on, standing up to leave.

"Angry, huh, I know a few other emotions that can set you off, you know like-"

"I'm not listening!" you cut him off, covering your ears and walking out the door.

"Y/n and Pietro sitting in a tree..." Tony persisted, shouting louder.

"Lalalala! Nope, can't hear you!"

-

You could pretend to ignore Tony, but the truth was he was right. You'd been crushing on Pietro since you first heard his voice, that silky accent doing things to your insides. Now you had an image to match it was all the more frustrating. You kept going over how he felt under you, and god, the noises he made; you could have fucked him right there on the gym floor... though it wouldn't be with you, it would be with the old you and you couldn't quell the niggling feeling of dread in the pit of your stomach. What if he was just caught up in the moment? Pietro flirted with everyone, so easily, it was hard to know when he was genuine.

Relieved the common room is empty, you feel along the bookcase, counting the dvds until you reach your favorite and slip it into the player. Since you were small, Bambi was the one that always cleared your mind and took you back to a more innocent place, whenever you felt stressed and anxious you'd watch it.

Taking a few steps back until you feel the leather at the back of your knees you flop down onto the sofa with a sigh. Grabbing for your bowl of candy and cuddling up into the warm blanket, you try not to picture Pietro in your mind and immerse yourself in the film instead.

A few minutes in you're nearly drifting off into a light sleep when you hear a chuckle behind you and jump awake the bowl and sweets flying across the room.

"Jesus!"

The chuckle turned to a laugh and you just knew who it was. Slumping back down onto the sofa with a scowl, you crossed your arms, ignoring him.

"Nu, just me draga," Pietro's aura catches your eye whizzing around the room picking up candies and he flops down next to you on the sofa, "were you sleeping?"

Pietro throws the blanket back over you, making a fuss of tucking it under your chin and placing the bowl on your knee, just as it had been before he woke you.

"Stop sneaking up on me."

You shuffled away from him until you hit the armrest and he just shuffled closer, leaning against your side and you have to fight back a smile, how could he be this infuriatingly sweet?

"You were snoring," he snorts loudly next to your ear and you thump him, giggling,"so it is true, you can smile!"

Pietro takes the bowl and replaces it with his head, throwing the candies up into the air and catching them in his mouth while he half watches the film.

It was hard to relax with Pietro so close. You tried, leaning back against the sofa, idly playing with his hair and listening to the film. Your brain had other ideas, constantly drifting back to earlier. You thought he would be angry with you - or at least want to talk about it. He started laughing again when the first snow scene came on, Bambi falling into the snow and skidding around on the ice. You didn't remember it being that funny.

"That's just like you, y/n," Pietro joked but you didn't see the funny side, "you're so -"

"It's because I'm blind asshole!" You snapped and Pietro fell silent.

You grabbed for the remote and turned off the tv, pushing him off you and jumping up from the sofa. Before you could storm off he caught your arm and pulled you onto his lap, his strong arms keeping you from wriggling away.

"Y/n I'm sorry, I didn't know," he lifted your chin to face him, "you're so cute when you fall over things...and I like to catch you." You knew he was giving you that grin and you wished you could see it again.

Pietro's hand came up to take off your glasses and you placed your hand over his, giving him a gentle warning.

"They help me see aura's and outlines...and hide my scars...Pietro, it's not pretty."

It was hard to admit the real reason you wore the glasses all the time, not just for training, not just to find your way around easier. Why you only took them off when you were safe in your room, alone. You wanted to hide, pretend you were just like everyone else, just like you used to be. Tony described the deep scarring after the accident, how your eyes were void of colour. How could you let Pietro see you like that, what if he thought you were hideous? Or worse, he pitied you?

Pietro cups your face with both hands, his thumbs stroking your cheeks and you hold your breath when he hooks them under the rim of your glasses.

"Is this ok?" he pauses a moment waiting for your permission, you nod and he slowly pulls them away from your face. You flinch, lowering your head to face away from him. He doesn't say anything for what seems like hours and you feel yourself tearing up, fearing the worst.

"Now you know." You whisper, breaking the silence that was caving in on you. You try to slip away off his lap, save him the embarrassment of having to pity you.

"I do." Pietro breathes and gently tilts your chin, lifting your face to his again, even without the glasses you can see his aura, almost still and a deep pink.

Pietro's lips brush against yours tentatively, waiting for your reaction. Wrapping your hands around his neck you pull him down the rest of the way, his lips meeting yours in a loving kiss. The relief and happiness that washes over you is so strong your powers are activated and when you have to break for air, you can see him again, his grin matching yours.

"Hey speedy."

"It happened again?" he asks, excitedly examining you, "and you have my speed?"

You nod and Pietro pulls you off the sofa, lifting you into his arms and twirling you both around. He puts you down and you kiss him again letting your lips linger against his, enjoying the warmth of his hands on your waist.

"I can't explain it, with your powers I can see."

"There is so much I want to show you," he exclaims, giving you a quick peck on the lips before dragging you out of the room.

"Come on dragă mea, let's run."


	2. Did Someone Say Cake?

The base was heavily protected. Considerably more than the intel had suggested and you were worried. Scans showed hundreds of life signs and sentry robots patrolled the sky above.

Steve detonated the C-4 Pietro had planted and the explosion made the earth tremble beneath you.

The explosion drew the robots while the rest of the team headed inside the building. Leaving you, Tony and Pietro to draw the Hydra soldiers out and keep their exit clear. You drew your weapon, holding in a breath as the soldiers headed straight for you.

"Oh come on y/n, it's your birthday you have to make a cake!"

Distracted by Tony's whinging you fail to notice the soldiers' fist, it striking you hard in the face. Stumbling back, you scowl as he pulls out a knife. You easily block his next attack, kicking him in the balls and smashing your baton into his back, forcing him to the ground.

"I think you missed the point there, you should be making me one."

A quick hit to the head and you move on to the next soldier. Tony, however, was intent on annoying you.

"But yours are amazing."

"I'm starting to think that's all you keep me around for Tony."

"I thought you knew?" He teased and you pictured his smirking face as he obliterated another gun tower.

The gun tower you just happened to be fighting beside. The force of the blast knocked you off your feet, sending a Hydra soldier back onto the floor with you.

"A little warning would be nice!" You hissed, elbowing the soldier in the throat before he had chance to reach for his weapon. Leaving him gasping and clutching at his throat.

"Sorry! You've got company y/n."

Another group of soldiers jumped out of a truck to your right, their machine guns firing. One of the bullets grazes your shoulder, leaving behind a nasty gash. Shit. Desperate for cover you duck behind a burnt out car.

The soldiers were so busy advancing towards you they didn't notice the little silver ball bounce and roll towards them. You averted your eyes while the flash grenade went off, counting down from 10 before peaking over the top of the car. Stumbling around and clutching their eyes, they were a perfect target. You broke into a run, wanting to take the men down before they recovered.

A blue blur hurtled past and in a matter of seconds the soldiers lay in a mangled heap on the floor. Pietro slid in beside you unsteadily with a smug smile. His eager blue eyes looking up at you.

"Did someone say cake?"

You rolled your eyes at him, desperately trying to hold in the smile threatening to spread all over your face. It was so hard to stay professional with Pietro around, he managed to get you all flustered without even trying. Not that you would admit it. You were enjoying his attempts at flirting way too much.

"Little help here lovebirds?" Tony called over the coms.

Without replying you gave Pietro a sideways glance and ran back towards Tony. He had been knocked to the ground, sentry robots surrounding him.

It wasn't long before Pietro caught up to you, trying to get your attention again.

"There's no cake?"

One of the robots charges its blasters aiming for Tony's head and you jump onto it's back, forcing your baton through its neck. The electric charge short circuited the robots' systems and you wrenched your baton out again, practically decapitating it.

"We're in the middle of a mission Pietro, I don't have cake!"

He pouted at you taking out another robot behind you. Forgetting yourself, you laughed and heard Wanda giggle over the coms.

Pietro ran around the outside of the group, smashing his way through five robots in one go. Still having time to stop and smile at you while you struggled with just one, splitting open it's chest, sparks flying everywhere.

While Tony destroyed the remaining robots, you worked together with Pietro to thin out the last of the soldiers. He took out the majority of them, helping you if you got overwhelmed.

The area around the base was clear for now. Hiding out of sight you both took a few moments to catch your breath, feeling the effects of your exertion. Pietro scanned the horizon and you watched his muscles tense and move.

"You're obsessed with cake Maximoff."

Pietro shrugged, closing the distance between you. His hand rubbed the small of your back and he leaned in, lips close enough to brush your ear.

"Only yours is sweet enough for me, sugar." He whispered and sped off to check the perimeter.

The moment he was out of sight you grinned, cheeks flushing. What a Dork.

"Man that was awful Maximoff!" Clint yelled in your ear and you jumped in surprise, "how long did it take you come up with that one?!"

"That's it, no flirting on missions!" Tony wailed, making throwing up noises.

Pietro ran past you again with a wink, a wave of blue clouding your vision. Make that a sexy fucking dork.

"Guys. Natasha has the intel; can you keep the path clear for us?"

Steve's voice broke you out of your increasingly vulgar thoughts.

"You got it capsicle. I'll cover you from above, y/n and sonic will take out any strays on the ground."

Lifting you into his arms without warning Pietro runs you back to the main exit, dropping you to the floor far too quickly. Stomach churning you try and regain some balance. You hold onto his arm, unsteady and woozy.

"How do you cope with that?!"

Before Pietro can answer Steve and the others rush out of the building, closely followed by very angry looking soldiers.

"Here we go."

-

The engine whirred into life and it was a welcome sound for you all. Each bruised and battered avenger taking up their own quiet spot on the jet for the flight home.

Picking a seat at the back of the cabin you settle in, grumbling when pain shoots up your back. Not again.

"You looked good today printessa, out there."

Pietro leaned against the adjoining headrest. Even with his face bruised, hair matted and ripped uniform he still managed to look unaffected. Irritatingly, he was even more handsome, whereas you probably looked like death. You scrunched your eyebrows at him, not sure if he was still flirting or actually complimenting you, deciding on the latter.

"Are you kidding? You and Tony could have easily..." Pain shot up your spine again, trying to ease the sharp cramping you clutch at your back with your hand, leaning forwards a little, "...must have pulled it again, fucking thing."

Pietro reached out to try and help you, "You push yourself too hard."

"I have to with all you superheroes around. You make me look bad."

You shook your head and he sat down next you.

"Are you ok, really?"

Pietro's eyes held a welcome sincerity, no jokes this time – just concern. Inching closer he rested his hand on your leg, trying to be casual. Any other time you would have brushed it off, but you were too exhausted.

Instead, you smiled up at him and put your hand over his entwining your fingers. With a contented sigh you rested your head on his shoulder, feeling the warmth and slight vibration of his body.

"I am now."

Pietro's smile was caring and gentle as he kissed the top of your head, pulling you closer. Neither of you said anything else and you drifted into a light sleep, listening to his heartbeat and the quiet rumble of the engine.

-

The group of avengers pushed you into the lounge, only to see Pietro shovelling the last piece of birthday cake into his mouth, completely oblivious.

"Happy birth- Pietro not again!"

Pietro looks up at you apologetically, his cheeks full like a hamster, cake crumbs flying out of his mouth.

"Hwappfy burfday?!"

Wanda's eyes flashed red and she grabbed Pietro by the ear, pulling him towards the door.

"Aoleu!"

"I can't believe you! That was the third cake! You are so copilăresc, neică...!"

You watch as Wanda pushes Pietro down the corridor, arguing with him in Sokovian.

After a few presents and hugs, people started to drift away, everyone exhausted from the mission. Whatever Wanda had done to Pietro he hadn't returned, leaving you a little disappointed. Feeling the ache in your joints you called it a night, flopping onto your bed with a contented sigh. Finally, sleep time.

Minutes later, loud knocking filled the room and you rub your eyes, heaving your tired body off the bed.

Opening the door all you see is the quiet empty hallway. Did you imagine it? It had been a long day. You're about to close the door when something catches your eye.

It's a small gift box. Curious, you pick it up examining it before pulling open the purple ribbon and lifting the lid.

A little cupcake was neatly tucked inside with tissue paper. The near illegible blue words 'I'm sorry' scrawled on the white icing. You smiled.

"Pietro, could you get any cheesier?"

Glancing around for him you notice the crumb trail leading up the hall. Maybe you can.

Following the trail around the quiet tower you find two more boxes, each with another cupcake inside; 'I ate your cake' and 'I'm an ass'. Tucking the boxes in your arms you carried on going, your excitement building.

The next trail took you in circles, ending at Pietro's door and the last box, 'forgive me?'

Hardly able to breathe, you looked down at your shaking hands. What was he doing to you? You were never usually this nervous. With butterflies almost exploding out of your stomach you opened the door.

"Pietro? Are you...Shit!"

Mouth dropping open, you yelped, slamming the door closed again. Did you seriously just see that?! Not trusting your eyes you open it again.

"Sorry I ate your birthday cakes Printessa..."

Oh god, he was completely naked. Starkers.

Pietro lay on the bed facing you leaning on his arm, the other holding the cake; the only thing covering his dignity. His grin faltered slightly when you started laughing nervously.

You can feel your cheeks burning, not quite knowing where to look and wanting to look everywhere at once. Damn that cake.

"Happy birthday...do you like..."

Pietro trailed off when you sat next to him on the bed and leaned over the cake. You had to admit it was quite impressive - the cake that is – three tiers, cream, decorations, the works.

"You, erm, I mean, the cake, it looks great! The cupcakes were really..." You started to ramble nervously unable to take your eyes off him. Is he flexing those muscles on purpose?

Pietro glanced at you curiously, loving the fact he was getting you all hot and bothered.

Maybe it was time to tease him a little bit.

You lick some of the cream off the top while looking up at him suggestively. Half wishing the cake was somewhere else. He raises his eyebrows at you daring you to go further, a certain playfulness in his blue eyes.

"Y/n? What are you...oh..."

Dipping your finger into the cake, you take some more on your finger and suck it off, deliberately taking your time. His eyes fill with lust, his pupils widening as he watches you intently, shifting on the bed a little. Was he nervous? You could see the sweat glistening off his chest. You licked your lips with a coy smile, trying not give away just how much his reaction was turning you on.

"It's really good, Pietro..."

Before your brain got a chance to doubt itself you pushed him onto his back and grabbed more cream. You drew a line up his chest, your mouth following closely behind your fingers. His body responded from the first touch, his surprised gasp thrilling you.

Your tongue licked the cream from his skin slowly, the salt of his sweat mixing with the sweet cream. God he tasted good.

Pietro was quickly becoming a moaning mess under your kisses. By the time you reached his collarbone the cake was discarded on the side of the bed, your legs straddling him. His hands found their way to your hips, gripping tightly when you found a sensitive spot.

You kiss up his neck and along his jawline, moving your lips to his in a quick kiss, nipping his bottom lip.

"Y/n?" He groaned as you pulled away. Your own heart beating faster at the sound, heat building between your legs.

"I thought you were the one apologizing Maximoff?"

Pietro smirked and flipped you over. His warm hands drift up your thighs and onto your stomach, gently feeling the soft skin. Moving higher he pulls open your shirt revealing your bra and gazes at you hungrily, biting his lip.

Slowly, he traces the edge of the lace with his fingers, then slips them underneath hardly touching your skin and barely grazing your nipple. He watched with amusement as you arched eagerly into his touch, wanting more.

Taking a scoop of cake he drops it onto your belly button. The cream melts against your hot skin and starts to drip down your sides. Pietro catches them with his tongue licking each one before bringing his mouth over you almost devouring the cake, licking every last crumb from your stomach.

"Christ Pietro."

You moan loudly fingers tangling in his hair and arching into his mouth. This had to be the sexiest fucking thing you had ever experienced.

"You know, I love your cake, but mine tastes much better on you." His husky voice and hot breath whisper against your skin.

Grabbing his neck you pull him up and kiss him roughly. His hands squeeze your ass and he grinds his hips into you. You wrap your legs around him, desperately trying to find some friction.

Impatiently, you reach for him rubbing him against you and grinding into him, while running your thumb over the tip, only slightly adding pressure.

Pietro moans into your mouth and pulls your hand away. You whine as he drags it over your head, holding your wrist against the bed frame.

"Not..finished..yet..." Pietro breathes out between kisses.

Soft fingers brush the inside of your thighs, achingly slowly they trail upwards stopping just before your soaked panties. Hooking his fingers under the elastic he yanks them down, along with your skirt.

You watch him closely as he sits back on the bed, glimpsing a mixture of mischief and lust in his expression that makes your stomach tighten.

Gripping your thighs Pietro parts your legs wider and his hand runs up the inside of your thigh, finally reaching where you want him. His fingers tease, stroking you while his thumb brushes over your clit. You buck into his fingers, biting back a moan when he reaches for the cake.

A little too eager he accidentally knocks the cake over, sending it flying off the bed.

"Cake!"

Pietro scrambles to catch it, somehow only being fast enough to fall face first into the mess on the floor. He's all flailing limbs unable to get a grip in all the sticky mess, falling right back down again every time he tried to get up.

You sit up watching him, giggling your head off. You can't help it.

"Oh this is funny?"

Defeated, he sits back on the floor and grins at you wiping bits of jam and sponge off his face.

"This is hilarious!"

While you double over in giggles again he throws a blob of cake at you, hitting you right on the nose. You swipe it down your face scowling at him.

With a frown he grabs your ankle and pulls you down onto the floor with him. You wriggle out of his grip trying to stand, failing just as miserably as he did, only managing to get covered in cake.

"No, keep going, I have a great view from here."

This time you allow Pietro to pull you down on top him, your hands either side of his head and straddling his lap. Wriggling your hips slightly you feel him harden again. You lean down to kiss him and he tickles your sides, chuckling as you erupt in giggles.

"Hey!"

He rolls you over and you try to tickle him back, grinning triumphantly when you finally found a ticklish spot on his side. He creases up with laughter flicking your hand away to tickle you again.

Both of you breathless, Pietro lies on top of you, your legs wrapped around him absentmindedly stroking his back. He kisses your nose a few times until you giggle again and moves a strand of jam covered hair from your face.

"Thank you Pietro, I always wanted a cake slip 'n' slide."

He cups your face tenderly his eyes full of emotion, making your heart flutter.

"No, thank you, I'm rolling around naked with two things I love most in the world."

"What? cake and more cake?"

Pietro rolls his eyes and nuzzles your neck, "Cake, yes...and you draga."

Accentuating every word with a kiss, he moves lower down your body.

"Where was I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> copilăresc, neică/childish, brother  
> Aoleu!/ouch!


	3. Love and Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your new apartment isn't as perfect as it seems.

"I'm fine Steve, I'm home! Hear that?" You stumble over the threshold, banging your door closed for effect, "that's my door, it's shut and locked so stop worrying!"

"Hey! You rang me!" Steve laughed the other end of the phone, "you got lost running away from Pietro!"

"He kissed me! What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, kiss him back?" Your cheeks flushed with embarrassment, like  _that_ would ever happen.

"But he was drunk, and he caught me off guard!"

"Just sleep on it doll, I'll call you in the mornin'."

"Looove yooou Steve."

Hanging up before Steve can reply, you put in your headphones half stumbling half dancing around your apartment. Enjoying the warm buzz from all the Asgardian shots you don't notice the chill in the apartment, or your breath clouding over as you move around.

Changing into pyjamas and grabbing a glass of water, you snuggle under your covers, pulling them up to your chin. It didn't occur to you how strange it was to be this freezing in July, your thoughts too occupied with Pietro and your favourite song playing on repeat until you fell asleep.

"Urrghh, what the hell?" You groan and clutch your head, who was ringing you at...you flung off the covers, 3am?! Whoever it was was so in for an earful. You pick up the call, but all you hear is static. Struggling to focus you can just make out  _unknown_  on the screen.

"That's weird," The lamp clicks on and the door starts to rattle, "really fucking weird."

The room is as cold as ice and goosebumps form on your bare arms as you step across to the door. The noise stops the moment your fingers close over the handle. You pull, yanking on it yet it doesn't budge. This door didn't even have a lock, none of the inside doors did.

"Whoever you are, you better open this door!"

You must be dreaming. It had to be all that asgardian liquor messing with your mind, making you think you're in some ghost movie, right? You press your ear to the wood, hearing footsteps approaching. They stop outside the door and you run and hide in the covers, your heart beating out of your chest.

The door creaks open, the phantom footsteps walking to the foot of your bed and you feel the pressure of someone sitting on the end of the bed. This wasn't real, it was just Tony playing a prank on you... You peak over the covers and the black figure seeps down to the floor and crawls under the bed, the sound of fingernails scraping along the floorboards.  _Fuck this_. You grab your phoneand call for help, your hands shaking.

"Hello? Steve?" You whisper, trying to keep your voice as low as possible.

"Y/n? Missing me already?" Pietro's rough voice sing-songed back at you, flirty even at 3am. You groaned, why did you put his name in your speed dial?

"Fuck, Pietro?"

"Did you ass dial me?" he sighed feigning hurt.

"Kinda, shit, listen I need your help!"

"Well, you know I..."

"Not like that perv," you roll your eyes and the wailing starts again, "there's something under my bed!"

"How much did you drink tonight?"

"Shut up and listen!" You hold the phone out towards the edge of the bed, the scratching on the floorboards underneath you getting louder, slowly heading to where you're huddling under the covers, "it's coming closer!"

"What is that?!"

"Y/n? Y/n?!"

Your breathing, your heart, it all stops when grey hands slip under the covers beside you. Inching closer with every blink of your eyes, the flesh rotten and falling off the bone.

"Pietro! Help me!"

Cold clammy fingers latch onto your arm, the nails sharp as knives cutting into your skin as it drags you off the bed, throwing you across the room. You bounce off the wall, smacking face first into the floorboards.

"Fuck." Dazed, you try to get your bearings and turn onto your back, holding your nose to stem the blood trickling down your face.

The ghost hovers above you, it's torn grey dress billowing out like smoke, you can't move, fear keeping you frozen. Seconds pass and you're unable to look away, it's grotesque features twisted and crumbling away. Only dark depths where eyes used to be stare down at you with silent regard.

"Who are you?" you squeak out, covering your face when it screeches at you. This wasn't going to end well if Pietro didn't get here soon.

"Something I said? Shit!" The ghost scratches your arms, ferociously trying to get to your face and you kick and struggle back, but your efforts are met with thin air, "What do you want?" You scream at the ghost only inches from your face, you had nowhere to run.

"Y/n?!"

Pietro bangs on the door and the ghost snaps it's head towards the sound. You roll away running for the closet, only for it to grab your ankle pulling you back and down onto the floor. It's silent again as you struggle, grabbing onto anything you can as it drags you back, doing anything it can to pull you into the darkness under the bed.

You cling to bedside table, you're half under the bed now, but you hold on. The pain from deep scratches and cuts on your legs almost unbearable and then you feel it, the sensation of teeth biting into your ankle.

Pietro rams the door open and skids to stop, staring open mouthed and terrified at the thing dragging you under the bed.

"Don't just stand there!" You scream at him.

"That's...a...a ghost?!"

"It's eating my fucking legs can you be scared later?!"

His gaze finally snapping to you he grabs your hands and pulls you out of the ghost's grip, ripping more skin with it. You stumble into his arms and he supports most of your weight, guiding you out of the door.

The ghost follows you it's screams becoming deafening, Pietro having to use his speed to dodge the angry ghost's claws.

"Panic room!" You hiss over the wailing ghost.

"You have a panic room?"

"Tony installed it, shame he didn't research for fucking ghosts too!"

You hobble over to the bookcase, and press on 'The Haunting of Hill House'. You half want to make a joke from the irony, though the Ghost grabs at you and Pietro throws you inside, slamming the door closed with his speed. The small room is filled with monitors showing the rooms in the apartment and computers that should have a speed dial to Tony.

"Will we be safe in here? Can't they go through walls?"

"Tony said they're protected."

"From ghosts?!" The ghost screams down the monitor the high pitched noise going straight through you.

"Fucking ghosts!" You yelp and jump back into Pietro's arms. He doesn't notice and holds you even tighter, his eyes wide and his fingers digging into your waist almost painfully with every wail and bang from the ghost.

"What?" he asks, snapping his head to you when you giggle.

"It's ok to be scared..."

"I'm not scared..." Stepping away from you he crosses his arms, only to flinch when the door rattles again. You can't help laughing, so much you have to steady yourself against the wall, starting to feel dizzy. Pietro looks over at you concerned, then he takes his shirt off. You stare back at him, confused.  _How exactly is that going to help?_

"That shut you up." he mutters, ripping the shirt into strips.

"You wish, what are you-"

"I need to put pressure on those, you're losing a lot of blood..."

Pietro wraps them around the deep gashes on your legs and arms, you wince a little but nodded to him you were alright. He sits you down in the only chair and tries to get the computers to work, jumping every time the door banged.

"This is useless!"

"Must be interference from the ghost, I think there's supplies in that cupboard." He zooms across pulling out water, food...and a first aid kit. He raises his eyebrows at you.

"You didn't give me chance to tell you!"

"Anything to get me naked yes?"

"No!" You blushed as he knelt between your legs, gripping your thighs and spreading them wider. He slid his hands down them to the makeshift bandages and dipped his head down. Your breath hitched when you felt his lips brush your thigh, only for him to hold up the bottle of water and first aid kit _. Such a tease Maximoff_.

"What did you think I was doing?" he asks innocently.

"Nothing." You huff and cross your arms, covering your top half now acutely aware you weren't wearing a bra.

While Pietro cleans your wounds and bandages them properly, you get all flustered, the stinging pain the only thing keeping your thoughts pg rated. Pietro loves it though, taking his sweet time.

"Have you finished yet?"

"I don't want them to get infected..."

"Pietro! I swear to god!"

"Hei, I was enjoying the view." He winks at you and sits beside you leaning against the wall. It's getting warm and you can see droplets of sweat forming on his chest.  _Damn, all he needs is a diet coke._

"Why did you run away tonight?"

Straight to the point, as usual. You could have gone with, _I've been crushing on you for months and freaked out that you might like me back_...instead you went with denial.

"I didn't."

"Y/n you ran right out of the club, knocked a girl to the floor and tripped over the steps!"

"Is that not the usual response you get?" You cringed, you had hoped he hadn't seen that bit.

"Not really, no." He gives you the puppy dog eyes and you groan, leaning your head back against the cool wall.

"You just surprised me."

He huffs up, "So I have to make appointment to kiss you?"

"Pretty much." You shrug.

"You are strange."

You yawn, the adrenaline in your system fading, your wounds becoming more painful and your head and nose start to ache.

"You know, I'm softer than that chair." He wiggles his eyebrows and you can't turn down that invitation, that would be rude.

He helps you down and you sit next to him on the wall before he rolls his eyes and grabs you, wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you onto his chest. Pietro's surprisingly comfortable and you snuggle into him, exhausted.

You peer up at him and he lowers his head to kiss you, his lips just brushing yours before your eyes close and he kisses the top of your head instead.

Yep, you'd be embarrassed about that too when you woke up.

Pietro smiles at you lying on his chest, spending the next few hours watching for the ghost. Once the first light of morning shows on the monitors the ghost retreats back to wherever it came from. He sets you down in the chair and contacts Tony through the computers. You sleep right through the rescue mission. Tony sends in the cavalry and Pietro hands you off to the paramedics, refusing to leave your side on the ride to the infirmary.

 _Why is everything so white?_  You cover your eyes against the bright white ceiling, white walls, and rough white sheets. Pain shoots through your arms and legs, reminding you what happened the night before.

That's when you notice the mop of silver hair, Pietro tapping away on his phone beside the bed, dark rings under his eyes and frowning. You would never say it, but you were so happy he stayed with you, saved your life. You got butterflies just looking at him.

"Me dying boring you Pietro?"

He lifts head up giving you a big grin and helps you to sit up, slipping extra pillows behind you, "I was texting your mum she's worried about you." He hands you your phone, the screen is a little scratched but still working.

"Of course you were."

"Stark says the ghost was attached to the bed, it should be safe to go back now he's ghostbustered it."

"No fucking way." You yell and Pietro laughs, setting you off.

"You'll move back to the tower then?" He asks hopefully.

You smile and lean across, ignoring the pain and kissing his cheek, "I'm glad I butt dialled you Maximoff." He looks shocked a second before the smirk is back.

"It's ass."

"No, it's butt!"

"It's  _Ass_  dialled-"

You grab his shirt and pull him to you, cutting him off with a kiss. His lips are soft against yours and when he breaks away, he rests his forehead on yours and grins.

"Still think it's ass..."

"Pietro!"


End file.
